


An Adult Lesson

by taki_chin



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Job, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taki_chin/pseuds/taki_chin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judal wants to have fun with the eldest Kou prince, but is he biting off more than he can chew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Adult Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through my writing folders and I found this. I forgot I even wrote it so I decided to post it here.
> 
> Hope you like it =^w^=

As usual Kouen was perched silently at his desk looking over various maps and papers. The boy watching the scene smiled to himself, planning to disturb the Kou prince.  
“Kouen!” Judal cheered as he threw him small arms around the older man’s neck, resting his head on his shoulder to peek at the contents on the desk. “I’m bored, stop with the paper works and play with me.” He feigned a childish whine. 

The man snorted, “When are you ever going to grow up? Already 13 and still acting like a child. What kind of Magi is that?” Even though the boy was still so young, that had not stopped the older man from desiring the other. So many times had he had to convince himself not to touch him, and finally act out his fantasies. It didn't help that Judal seemed to enjoy clinging on to Kouen, and being overly affection. 

His lips turned into a pout. “Who cares how I act? As long as I’m strong it doesn’t matter.” He released his hold on the other and quickly, before Kouen could abject, managed to climb onto the man’s lap, wrapping his arms once again around his neck, sitting on his knees as his pressed his whole body against the man.  
“Come on’ what do I have to do to get your attention, En?” Judal whined, shaking Kouen with himself. 

He really is like a child. Kouen thought, heaving a sigh. The prince was use to Judal’s impulsive behavior, it was one of his traits that really attracted the man to the magi—to be so care free, doing as he please, wearing a smirk on his pale face while causing so much destruction. Power. That’s what Judal wanted, and that was exactly what he wanted.  
“Oh, what if I danced for you like those girls at the festival?” The magi grinned. “You know the ones who shook their hips like this?” Judal swayed his hips from side to side and started rotated in a circle, giving a little forward thrust as his finale. He pressed himself even more, looking up through thick lashes, blinking slowly and deliberately. “Would you like that, En?” He cooed softly.

How Kouen wanted to curse that boy. After trying so hard to restraint himself, he went and tempted him. Even under those folds of clothing that the priest wore, he could clearly see his hips moving—in a lewd manner no child should know—and feel him thrusting. He wasn’t sure how Judal became this way, it almost seemed natural, regardless of his age. Either way, the prince wasn't going to be able to continue with his abstinence. 

Without warning the older man wrapped an arm around that small waist, while the other snatched the boy by his jaw and kissed him. Since the boy was off guard, Kouen quickly pried his mouth open with his own, flicking out his tongue. Roughly caressing the other wet appendage, he moved up massaging the inside of his mouth. Judal meekly tried to keep up, swirling his tongue in response, but he couldn't keep up with the older man. Just as sudden as the act, the man pulled away.  
He sat still watching the younger boy. His cheeks were slightly flushed, and he was panting softly.  
Kouen released the grip on his jaw and moved up to brush aside a strain of black hair, tucking behind his ear so that he could lean in and whisper: “That’s what you get for teasing your elders.” He slowly pulled away, enjoying his view.

Judal trailed over his mouth with his tongue, still hoping there was a lingering taste of the prince. “Then can you teach me another lesson?”

“Are you sure you know what you’re asking? It’ll hurt.” 

The magi nodded eagerly. “I don’t mind—I won't get mad if it hurts.”

The prince laughed. “That’s cute. It’s not ‘if,’ it will hurt. Sure about that?”

“I don’t mind pain.”

“No, you probably would enjoy it.” He smirked, grabbing another strain of black hair, twirling it between his fingers.  
This time, Judal closed the space touching lips. He tried to imitate what Kouen had done earlier with his tongue but again he was out dominated, feeling nothing but the man’s hot tongue filling his mouth. Hands groped at his hips, fumbling with his clothes.

“Damn, what is with these clothes? Don’t you ever get hot?”

“Hmm, sometimes.” Judal helped out the man, throwing off his gown. Kouen tugged off his pants, leaving the boy bare. 

The man paused for a moment admiring the boy’s body. He was pale, smooth, and leaned. Although he was young, his abdomen was firm. Similar to a woman his hips were somehow wider, giving him a curvy waist. His thighs had the right amount of thickness, leading up to his groin where his member was already becoming erect.

“Are you going to stare at me all day, or what?” Judal sighed impatiently, wagging his hips.

“Later you’re going to wish I took longer. But I guess that’ll be your first lesson.” Reaching out his hand, he grabbed that growing erection, stroking the length, feeling as the flesh grew hard beneath his touch. He watched as Judal closed his eyes, his mouth parting to moan softly. Rubbing over the head with his thumb, the moans grew louder. His other arm was holding Judal up around the waist, and he started to knead in his fingers massaging the tender skin. Leaning forward, Kouen took a small bite on the magi’s slender neck,  
sucking greedily, his lips trailed downwards, lapping at the exposed flesh. Reaching at the chest, teeth hungrily bit at a pink nipple. A cry of pleasure broke the clouds of pants.  
“So sensitive.” The man murmured against Judal.

The boy was panting harder now. “If you keep that up I’m—“ He was cut off as Kouen sucked at the same nipple. 

“What was that?” He chuckled as he stroked even faster, giving a hard bite on the abused flesh.

Judal cried out as he climax, thrusting his hips, his seed spilling onto both their stomachs. 

“Your clothes got dirty.” He breathed, resting his head against the older man’s shoulder.

“Doesn't matter.” Was the quick response, as Kouen scoped up the left over liquid on Judal’s skin with two fingers and reached behind the boy, groping between mounts of smooth soft flesh, spreading them apart and nudgingly inched one finger inside the boy, hearing as he gasped and gripped tightly to the front of his shirt. After a few moments he slipped in another finger, scissoring the two inside the tight space. Judal cried out, his eyes watering slightly, he burrowed his face further into the fabric, yanking it with his teeth.

“That’s not even the worse part.” Kouen smirked, enjoying the younger boy’s reaction. When the preparation was done, he reached to tug his pants to expose his throbbing erection. Judal looked down, eyes widening in both with excitement and fear.

“That’s big.” He breathed.

“I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen so you get what you asked for.” The prince sighed, turning the boy around in his lap.

“Huh?” Judal stared in confusion at the desk.

“It’ll be easier this way.” Was all Kouen replied.

Hands on both sides of the magi, he slowly lowered him, pushing him down on his erection.

He threw head back as he cried out even more loudly than before, as he felt like he was being ripped in half. Tears gathered in his eyes. Hands anxiously searched for something to hold, finding nothing to grasp his arms flew up to claw into Kouen's clothes once again. 

The prince grimaced slightly; the boy was tight even with the preparation, but so hot, even more than he had expected, he felt like he was burning.  
Judal was panting heavily, he felt so full. Kouen lifted one of the boy’s legs and took again Judal’s length as he thrusted upwards.  
He was groaning in pain but was mixed with the pleasure in his front. Tears mixed with sweat trailed down his flushed cheeks.  
Kouen tried to keep himself in check, to not thrust too hard, but that tender heat around his member made him forget reason and he pushed even harder, regardless of the boy’s cries. 

Everything was a wet blurred as the boy sobbed hard, feeling heat building up in his lower abdomen. He tried to speak but was cut off by his own hiccups and moans. Finally he couldn't hold it in any longer and that last stroke left him spurting white.

Kouen felt that tightening around his member, and gave a last thrust as he spilled inside Judal. The boy gave a small gasp in shock and then finally fell back against Kouen.  
Brushing back damped bangs, the prince wiped off some of Judal’s tears. “Told you it would hurt.”

“I-it’s okay, I liked it.” He panted, he felt hot and sticky, his body already starting to ache but the feeling he felt and this satisfying exhaustion seemed worth it.

“Good boy.” With that Kouen, lifted Judal off him, semen dripping down his leg. The boy groaned. Pulling up his pants, the prince stood up carrying the young magi in his arms. Judal held onto Kouen’s shirt, his eyes fluttering close as his energy completely drained away. 

The Kou prince smirked. "Let's continue this in my room."


End file.
